


Empty Company

by crystalwaves



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Edward Nygma/Lee Thompkins mentioned, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalwaves/pseuds/crystalwaves
Summary: Oswald takes affection where he can get it. Even when it's not what he really wants, even if it hurts more than being by himself. Takes place towards the beginning of the Lee/Ed plotline, except Oswald still has pre-Sophia power. This is a Nygmobblepot story with Gobblepot content.





	Empty Company

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i cough it out, i cough it out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179949) by [CallicoKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallicoKitten/pseuds/CallicoKitten). 
  * Inspired by [flowers grow out of my grave (grave, grave)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415028) by [CallicoKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallicoKitten/pseuds/CallicoKitten). 



Edward walked into Oswald's dining room where he was sipping on scalding tea while reading the newspaper. When Oswald's eyes met Ed's, they narrowed.

  
"What the hell are you doing here?" He snapped, standing up agressively. Which was an interesting sight, as Oswald was dressed in pajamas and looked very much like a child.

  
"Calm down. Lee just wanted me to make sure it wouldn't be disruptive to your... system for us to pull off a few bank robberies? She promised minimal casualties," Ed recited like a passive recording.

  
Oswald rolled his eyes, sat back down, and took a sip of his drink, "God, do whatever you need to do. I don't care, nothing gives you the right to barge in here."

  
"Good to know," Ed gave an cutting smile, "Lee and I..."

  
"I have no desire to know about your love life, Edward. It's not like I love you anymore," Oswald spat. The words slid out so easily he almost believed them.

  
Edward was silenced for a few seconds. He wasn't expecting Oswald to say it so brazenly. He wasn't expecting Oswald to say it at all.

  
Oswald glared at him expectantly. Ed coughed, attempting to pull himself together, "Lee's waiting for me outside."

  
"Alright, then. I have Jim Gordon to deal with," Oswald pushed past Ed to the stairs of the mansion.

  
Bringing up Jim was that little detail he subconsciously hoped Ed would internalize, hoped he'd believe that Oswald didn't love him after all. Ed's ego would do good with a little bruising.

  
"Goodbye," Ed mumbled and walked out the door.

  
Oswald hated the sink in his stomach when Ed left. The icy click of the door as it shut reminded him of how cold every interaction with Ed felt since he'd heard the news.

  
It _was_ Jim Gordon, actually, who'd told him drunk out of his mind at 12 in the morning a few days ago.

  
"Lee... is with that psychopath now, Nygma," He'd said, his voice inviting a embarrassed pity from Oswald.

  
Which Oswald liked. Because it reminded him that he wasn't alone in it, the kind of desperate longing that couldn't be described as anything but pathetic.

  
So he picked Jim up, brought him to the mansion. They had rushed, rough sex, as they always did in times like these.

  
And even though Jim had insulted him the entire time, came, barely cleaned himself up, and didn't say a word to Oswald before he left, Oswald was using him in an attempt to make a man who didn't love him jealous.

  
Yes, pathetic was the right word.

  
But he didn't cry, it was too early in the day. He was too sober.

  
Instead he just went into his bathroom, looked at the bruises Jim had left from the night before. Pressed his fingers into the purple flesh on his hip bones. Imagined that maybe Edward had given them to him. But he supposed that he didn't want what he got from Jim from Ed. From Ed, he wanted something sweeter.

  
Feather light touches and the closing of two mouths so breathlessly that they became one. Eyelashes caressing cheeks, hands intertwined, pulses meeting with wrists. Gentle "I love you"s being exchanged like they were presents and it was Christmas.

  
But that was too much to ask for. So he settled for Jim ignoring Oswald's winces of pain when he pushed his bad leg into the desk, Jim digging into his skin without mercy, Jim not even being able to look him in the eyes or say his name.

Because at least then he wasn't alone.

**Author's Note:**

> that's my first published fic phew,, hope yall enjoyed?  
> ps: this is heavily inspired by a lot of jim/oswald/ed fics specifically "i cough it out cough it out" and "flowers grow out of my grave (grave grave)" which are just so so good.


End file.
